The invention relates to an electric motor with at least one motor part including at least one cooling coil for removal of heat.
In particular in the primary part of a linear motor, which primary part has a body to carry coils, a portion of the supplied electric energy is converted into heat which has to be carried off to the outside. For this purpose, a cooling coil is typically attached to the body on the side distal to the coils for conduction of a cooling medium, such as water.
The cooling coil is made by bending a tube made of a material with high heat conductivity, such as copper, aluminum or the like, in a zigzag or meandering manner to form a flat configuration for securement to the respective surface of the carrier body. The bending process of the material is technologically complex because the bent inner sides may easily upset and/or the bent outer sides may experience cracks. Moreover, it is to be taken into account that various types of linear motors of different dimensions require stocking of different cooling coils, thereby complicating manufacture and increasing stockkeeping.
This problem can also be encountered in conjunction with rotary motors, whereby in this case the cooling coils must be bent in the form of a cylindrical jacket.